


Spring and Humidity

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim watches Leonard getting sweaty in the garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring and Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> from the following prompt at buckleup_meme - [Now that spring is here, I'd love to see Bones getting rumpled & sweaty doing some yardwork. Could be the boys got a house for when they're back on Earth, or maybe an AU with Jim ogling his hot neighbor?](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/7569.html?thread=1476753#t1476753)

The morning was already humid by the time Jim made his way downstairs, and the static-ozone heavy promise of rainfall and thunderstorms come nightfall was in the air. Jim yawned his way into the kitchen, running one hand over the surface of the kitchen table idly. When he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror that hung upon the wall, he saw he was still sleep rumpled, eyes heavy lidded and sleepy, while his hair stuck out every which way upon his head in unruly tufts. He yawned again, fingers scrubbing and scratching at morning stubble, before he transferred his hand beneath the cover of his t shirt, lifting the fabric slightly and revealing the long lean line of his abdomen, sparse hair dipping down low to disappear into his pyjama bottoms. 

He poured himself a glass of home-made lemonade, downing it in one cold and gleaming gulp, before drawing himself another. He smiled, remembering the way that Leonard had made the cooling drink, scowling over the lemons and the sugar, cursing it for taking too long, yet Jim hadn’t minded. He always loved watching Leonard at work, and watching the way that the other man used his hands, long fingers moving confidently about any task Leonard set himself. The fact that Leonard had wanted to make him the drink he used to make Joanna when she was a small child made Jim feel loved, wanted in ways he hadn’t thought possible before Leonard. He’d bestowed gentle kisses upon the nape of Leonard’s neck, soothing him while he worked

Movement caught his eyes from outside then, pulling him out of his reverie and he wandered idly over to the open door. He leant up against the door jamb, wood warm beneath his shoulder, humid air closing around his body like a second skin. He smiled when he caught sight of the garden outside, bathed in early Saturday morning sunlight, turning the early blossom into radiant peach and pink petals. The air smelt clean and tinged with the scents of spring, thick and cloying with the promise of fresh peaches and apples. Jim sighed; the garden gave him such a sense of peace, peace that he’d thought he would never find. He supposed that part of the peace came from knowing that he owned that garden and the house that ran into it, bought together with Leonard once the five year mission aboard the Enterprise had ended. They’d seen no reason to part with one another once they‘d returned to Earth, both so entrenched in a relationship that had lasted almost as long as the mission had, and Jim hoped, would last as long as Leonard would have him. He’d spent plenty of happy times in that house and garden both, and he knew that there would be plenty more happy times in the future, so long as they both were there.

Movement came again and he saw Leonard moving at the far side of the garden. He turned his gaze over there, sipping more languidly from his glass as he did so, cool, sugary lemonade sliding down his parched throat. He felt the sun beating down upon his head, humidity pressing down upon his body like a weight, yet the heat and the light against still sleep fuddled senses meant little when he caught sight of Leonard.

Leonard was half naked, long shorts covering his thighs and pulling taut across his ass whenever the doctor bent over, naked torso glistening with sweat and seeming to shine with every movement made. Jim could hear the other man’s heated curses, as Leonard strived to make the lawnmower work, an ancient thing that had never quite functioned as it should since the day they’d gotten it. Leonard’s muscles worked and bunched in his arms and back with every movement and Jim stared openly, eyes roving over Leonard's body and resting upon the other man’s ass. A soft smile of pleasure curved his mouth at the sight, unused to seeing Leonard so free and easy about his partial nakedness. 

Usually the doctor was more self conscious, only revealing his body when they were alone in their bedroom and when he took a shower. This was despite the fact that Jim had told the other man repeatedly that he liked Leonard’s body, that he had a nice ass and Jim had made the not so subtle hint that he’d like to see Leonard at least partially clothed around the house more often. That was after Leonard had drawn the line after Jim had made the suggestion that the doctor should make the breakfast while still completely naked the summer before.

He drank a little deeper of his lemonade, sun momentarily disappearing behind a scudding, fluffy white cloud, to reappear in blinding fury a few seconds later. Jim squinted and shielded his eyes, just in time to see Leonard looking up and scowling at him.

“Dammit, Jim, d’you think you could possibly get your ass over here and help any time soon? I’m a doctor, not a damn landscaper,” he said, voice carrying easily over to Jim.

Jim smiled, more to himself than at the other man. Leonard's accent was more prominent, as it always was when the other man was angry or a little piqued. He shrugged easily and disappeared into the house for a moment, causing the other man to rain curses upon his retreating back again. Jim returned, bringing with him another glass of lemonade, complete with ice cubes that time, which he handed to Leonard. The soft smile he received was worth the extra curses Leonard had bestowed upon him. 

“Admit it, I’m awesome,” Jim said, as he presented his cheek for a kiss.

Leonard reluctantly gave him a kiss, warm lips passing over stubbly cheek, breath tickling against sun warm skin before the other man drew away.

“On occasion, you are, m’dear,” Leonard said, as he laid one hand upon Jim’s side.

Jim leant a little into Leonard’s touch, always enjoying the most casual of touches, easily bestowed upon the other man and every one affectionate, speaking louder than words could. Leonard noticed and smiled with his eyes over his glass of lemonade, before he slipped his arm fully about Jim’s waist.

“What say you help me out in the garden this morning, darlin’?” Leonard asked. “You can help get this damn mower started.” 

“Just let me grab a shower first, huh?” Jim said, as he plucked at his pyjamas with one hand pointedly. “I need a shave too.” 

“Hmmm,” Leonard said, as he sucked on an ice cube slowly. “You can leave the stubble. I like seeing you like that.” 

Leonard looked away at the smug grin that crossed Jim’s face, a faint flush appearing on his cheeks that was just as much from embarrassment as it was from the heat. Jim leant in, pressed whisper soft kisses against Leonard’s cheek and jaw, tongue lapping out to taste salt sweat skin and Leonard beneath. Leonard leant into the kisses, eyes closing as he felt Jim’s hands fold against his ass, pulling him in closer still. He felt his arousal stirring inside him and he stifled a moan against Jim’s neck. 

Jim snuggled a little more into Leonard’s body, and felt the heat baking from the other man’s skin, coupled with the sweat that clung to Leonard‘s skin. Leonard’s breath ghosted against his ear, arm a heavy weight against Jim as he slid his other arm around Jim’s body, and his hand shored up against the small of Jim’s back. The coolness of the condensation on the glass Leonard was still holding seeped into his t shirt, bringing welcome coolness, yet it seemed at direct counterpoint to Leonard’s heat. He turned slightly and pressed another kiss to Leonard’s mouth, prolonging it until Leonard finally drew away.

“I thought you wanted a shower,” he said, when he felt Jim’s very obvious erection pressing against him. 

“I do. Turns out I want you more,” Jim murmured against the shell of Leonard’s ear. “You look so good like that you know.” 

“I’m sweaty and fat,” Leonard said, with a scowl.

“You’re not fat,” Jim snorted, running one hand over Leonard's broad shoulders and trim waist. “You look real good, Bones. And I like you sweaty.” 

Leonard grumbled out a discontented note, yet he felt pleased by the compliment anyway. Jim always was good at delivering compliments. Leonard was not adverse to taking them from Jim when he applied his most potent charm, despite the fact he wouldn‘t take a compliment from anyone else. He closed his eyes when Jim trailed kisses against his jaw, stubble scraping against his skin and sending shivers punching through his body. He felt Jim warm and solid against him, hands caressing his sweaty skin gently.

“Jim,” he murmured against Jim’s cheek. “Not here.” 

Jim murmured out his assent before he led Leonard inside. They were destined to not make the bedroom. Leonard took Jim’s empty glass from his hand and set it in the sink, and felt Jim press up against him, fitting perfectly against the curve of his ass, lithe body wrapping arms around him. He closed his eyes, intending to tell Jim to at least wait until they reached the bedroom, yet Jim was obviously having none of it. His palm pressed against Leonard’s groin, finding Leonard already hard. Leonard’s eyes closed, mouth open to protest yet only a strangled moan issued forth. Jim pressed home his advantage, rubbed at Leonard until the other man turned around, eyes blown, lips moist from where he’d licked them. Jim was grinning again, as he unzipped Leonard’s shorts and pulled them down. Leonard leant against the work-surface, eyes closing when he felt Jim’s mouth wrap around his erection, hand tangling in Jim’s hair. Jim sucked him off, angling his head and laving his tongue and lips against Leonard's cock, applying pressure to all the places he knew Leonard liked to be touched. Leonard’s breath grew deeper, more ragged, choked out Jim’s name when he came down Jim’s throat, hand tight against Jim’s scalp.

Jim was grinning again when he pulled away, palming at his lips as he did so. He took Leonard’s hand and led him to the bedroom, where he undressed. Leonard was already upon the bed once Jim was naked, eyes blown, body lax against rumpled sheets. His body was biddable, easily manoeuvred into the right position before Jim prepared him, fingers welcome and cool with lube as he did so.

Leonard cried out when Jim slid inside him, grunting with the effort before Jim began to move, whispered love eternal in cool shadowed bedroom. Leonard lost himself to Jim as he always did, feeling Jim against him, sweaty bodies aligned and moving as Jim made love to him.

He came again, dry yet still a climax, Jim’s name an embarrassing whine in the humid air, Jim’s mouth a constant pressure against his neck sucking bruises that would take a week to fade. Leonard knew he could easily remove the bruises yet knew he wouldn’t; he wanted the world to know he’d been marked by a loved one. He felt Jim climax, his name muffled against his neck as Jim rode out his orgasm, before easing away, spent. They lay there in silence then, fingers entwined, resting in the shadows of their bedroom, feeling the heat pressing down upon their sweaty bodies. The morning grew hotter around them; Jim was the first to move, heading for the bathroom. One look over his shoulder easily brought Leonard with him, grumbling about damned hot Georgia days. Jim smiled and soon occupied Leonard’s mouth with his lips and his body with his own, cooling water flowing over their heads as they made love beneath the flowing waters of their shower.


End file.
